Bitten
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: “It’s time,” a voice solemnly declared.


I hope that you like this story

**I hope that you like this story. It's been in my head for a while now and I couldn't get it out. So I decided to write it down and type it for fanfiction. I had fun writing it, creative criticism is approved, no flaming, but I like reviews.**

**I don't own Twilight. The greatest author in the world right now does.**

--

She twisted her soda can in her hand, her eyes staring out into the pattering rain that fell against the windows. Her breath was steamy as it landed on the cool glass and blocked her view of the forest outside.

"It's time," a voice solemnly declared. The voice was sweet, but hard and demanding. She looked at the body that gave off the voice and smiled. He was there. He had agreed to it on her twenty-first birthday. She had wanted it earlier, but agreed when he said he would do it later. He always kept his promises, no matter how odd they may have seemed.

Upon seeing her smile, he frowned and his eyes turned black. He closed them sharply upon feeling his urges and then opened them again, his eyes hazel.

"Please Edward," Bella declared. "I want to spend eternity with you. Please."

He didn't want to do it. To damn her soul to hell was something that she didn't understand. She didn't live the way that he did. He had been cursed with this and she wanted it as a blessing. This was no blessing.

Slowly, she turned her eyes back to the dreary outside, the rain hitting the window so hard that the raindrops broke into thousands of pieces into other raindrops. The rain wasn't an omen anymore as she placed her warm hand on the window, feeling how cold the window was.

This would be how she would feel for the rest of her life: cold.

"Edward," Bella said slowly. "Why?"

He looked down. He couldn't read her mind, what was he going to say? "Why what?" came to him in a flash.

"Why didn't you let me become a vampire on my eighteenth birthday?"

"You don't want to be a vampire, honestly, you don't," he sighed, his voice attempting to coax her out of making him do what she wanted today.

"Yes I do. I want to spend eternity with you. I'm twenty-one today. You're still seventeen. I'm getting older and soon I'll be wrinkled and in a wheelchair. I don't want to end up like that. People will think of you as my grandson, not my boyfriend."

His frown became pursed lips, as if he was trying to hold something back. "Fine."

Bella looked surprised that he became willing to do this for her. She turned back to him and noticed something wrong. His head was bent, he was looking to the floor. She heard small sobs as his head bent back up to face her. His face was clear and stony. It was beautiful as always as his pale skin started to move forward.

Closing her eyes, she imagined her life with Edward. Him being able to touch her without holding back, sweet kisses that wouldn't drive him savagely mad, nights in bed that she had remain abstinent for.

All of those thoughts churned in her head as his lips neared her neck. He thought of the same things, being able to touch her sweet body and kissing her. Two things made him insane of what he was about to do. What if he couldn't stop drinking? What if she didn't drive him as mad as she did now when she no longer contained the blood that exhilarated him?

He pressed his lips to her neck, taking in the sweet aroma that could no longer be there when she became a vampire. His eyes turned darker. Thoughts swirled through his head: he couldn't do this.

Bella slowly wrapped her arms around him, attempting to hug him. He stood there, lips against her neck, smelling her, thinking.

She breathed in his own aroma. Would she be able to smell the same thing once she was a vampire? Would he still love her? Would she still love him? She could go blood-lusting mad and hurt him with her fresh craving for blood. Who would she hurt? Charlie? Renee?

What if she hurt Edward? Or one of the others that had treated her so well and had warmly taken her into their home, just because she made Edward happy.

Edward closed his eyes, tears coming from the ends, something he thought could never happen to vampires. He opened his mouth, razor shard teeth bared with his sweet poison dripping off his teeth. He bit her and she tensed, something he could feel.

He sipped her blood and fell in love with it as he had done in past events. She started to lean on him as he sipped more and more blood out of her. "'Edward," she sighed, bringing him out of his trance. He let go of her, taking his teeth out of the side of her neck. Her eyes were hazy. "Thank you," she muttered. Her weight crashed against him and he caught her easily, holding her body against his own.

Scooping her up, he took her to the nearest couch, laying her there so she could get some sort of rest. He knew that she wouldn't get any. Becoming a vampire was the most painful experience that anybody could imagine. Three days of torture, and she wanted it.

He had to listen through her screams during the night. He had to tell himself that it was her that wanted it. She wanted to spend eternity with him.

His family had been gone on a long hunt and by the time that they would get back, she would be a vampire. He walked out of the house on the second day of her torture, shutting the door to silence her screams. Running, he killed several rabbits and put them in a basket for her first meal. He knew that they would get a bit stale in taste, but she wouldn't be craving for human blood.

The third day had come and she stopped screaming to open her black eyes. He tossed her a rabbit and she bit into it, ripping it apart and drinking the blood with a thirst that reminded him of his own first time. After the basketful of rabbits, her eyes were hazel, just like his own. He sighed and she ran quickly over to him to hug him. He kissed the top of her head and the smell that drove him insane had intensified. He held her shoulders in his hands and kissed her, opening his lips to share his love with her, something that he had always been afraid to do.

She opened her own and took in her first, French Kiss with the man that she had loved for years.

He broke from the kiss and held her. She was still hugging him and now, she was crying. "I love you so much," she sobbed. "Now we can be together, forever."

He grinned. "Yes, Bella, forever."

--

**Yeah, I just got done reading the first book and I'm getting the second book tonight. I just had to write that little story that was in my head so it would stop bugging me. I couldn't think of what to do while this thing was in my head!**

**I hope that you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
